


Every part of you

by Tchell1



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale loves Crowley, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a weirdo, Fluff, M/M, Snake!Crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-03 22:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchell1/pseuds/Tchell1
Summary: The thing about Crowley was that he was very good at being what he was not. No human questioned if Crowley was actually a human. No demons up until the end of days questioned if he was productive. No angels questioned if he was a worthy opponent.Aziraphale, though, saw every part of his demon and he loved Crowley entirely.





	Every part of you

Aziraphale always found it funny how Crowley kept deceiving everyone around him. Aziraphale himself had been one of the deceived for a very long time. That was before the not-apocalypse. After, though, Aziraphale was enjoying having Crowley entirely to himself.

 

The thing about Crowley that only Aziraphale knew was that he was very good at being what he was not. No human questioned if Crowley was actually a human. No demons up until the end of days questioned if he was productive. No angels questioned if he was a worthy opponent.

 

Aziraphale knew Crowley. Crowley was a demon, a not very productive one, and most certainly was not an opponent. These days, Crowley actually referred to himself as an antagonist. Aziraphale, referred to him as _adorable_.

 

Crowley always preferred to work on the grey areas, when no one could be sure of what his game was. He was very good at miscommunication, in fact, Aziraphale mostly learned if from Crowley.

 

To everyone else, Crowley was a snake, the one who had first tempted humans, not to be trusted or spoken at. Aziraphale, however, was there that day. He heard the astonishment in his voice when Crowley found out what God’s punishment for disobedience was. He saw the doubt in Crowley’s yellow eyes.

 

Nevertheless, ever the opportunist, Crowley took advantage of his sudden fame. Looking back, Aziraphale should have known better than to fall for it. Aziraphale knew better now.

 

Crowley made himself appear bigger and meaner than he actually was. It had always been his nature: bite before getting bitten; lash out before being hurt; shout loudly in the middle of a crowded street for everyone to hear that one would not even think about one’s best friend during their last days on Earth.

 

Somedays, though, somedays Crowley just could not maintain all the lies, all the scams, all the miscommunication. Sometimes, everything became too much. Before, when Aziraphale was still in the dark about Crowley’s machinations, Crowley would just… go to sleep. He would sleep for days, months, entire years, curling around himself, under as many duvets he could miracle in, in a room with the highest temperature possible.

 

Aziraphale knew all this because when Crowley went to sleep, the angel was responsible for taking care Crowley’s traumatized plants. Crowley always did like trees and plants. It was in his nature.

 

Nowadays, after the almost apocalypse, Crowley had been consistently letting Aziraphale see real pieces of himself. Crowley was more inclined to show him his _Crowleyness_. When there were only the two of them, the ever present sunglasses were not as ever present anymore. They talked and talked and talked for hours, Crowley’s eyes getting yellower the more he got comfortable.

 

When they went out, Crowley opened himself to his angel. He spoke about the Bentley and why his windows had three bullet holes in it and how in love with his car and his possessions he actually was. He was a demon and he liked having things. What had changed, though, was that now, he was proudly presenting his quirkiness, his uniqueness, all over again to Aziraphale.

 

To Aziraphale’s utter delight, Crowley enjoyed sunny days. Whenever he could and London’s weather allowed, he would drag Aziraphale to the park, miracle a towel and spread himself on it, right where the sunshine was. He would hiss until Aziraphale sat by his side and miracle whatever book he knew Aziraphale was reading at the moment. Crowley could spend hours like this, a content smile on his face, Aziraphale’s hand on his hair, caressing it.

 

 _You adorable snake_ , Aziraphale would think. _I’m so in love with you, my dear_.

 

That was another thing. When everything was said and done and when they had already burned all the bridges with both sides, Aziraphale and Crowley found themselves on… well, on their own side, just like Crowley had said they would be.

 

Alone and isolated, and hoping that their administrations were actually leaving them by themselves, Aziraphale took a leap of faith and opened his heart to his demon. And Crowley, stuttering and surprised, corresponded. Crowley, in his new resolution to open himself to Aziraphale, loved his angel completely. As Aziraphale always knew but had been afraid to admit, Crowley loved Aziraphale as much as Aziraphale loved him.

 

For the first time ever, Aziraphale was allowed to love and cherish his demon without guilty or shame. He intended to do that for the rest of eternity.

 

And then, winter arrived in London, as every year it did. Crowley, inside Aziraphale’s bookshop, hissed and cussed and was preparing to go to his apartment and terrorize his plants for the sake of it, when Aziraphale said:

 

“Why don’t you stay here, my dear?”, his voice was light with no judgement, Aziraphale was very good at not judging.

 

Aziraphale knew Crowley. He knew all the ins and outs of his demon and knew what made him tick. Crowley turned back to him, yellow eyes shining and no sunglasses anywhere.

 

“Oh, no. You know how I get during winter.” Crowley said with a tired shrug. Last year, just like in every other before that, during the same period, Crowley had lashed at Aziraphale and had disappeared. “My mood is terrible and I’d hate to inflict it on you.”Crowley continued, making Aziraphale love him even more.

 

Aziraphale smiled softly at him. This was another thing about Crowley: he cared a lot for Aziraphale and was not afraid to show it anymore. Crowley had defied both Heaven and Hell for Aziraphale; it was stupid to still pretend indifference.

 

“I’m used to it.” Aziraphale said, touching Crowley’s hand and pulling him towards the room in the back. Aziraphale too saw no reason to pretend indifference. And he knew exactly how to care for his demon.

 

Crowley followed him, frowning all the way. Aziraphale got him inside his bedroom. He saw Crowley’s eye go over the books and objects and stop at the bed carefully made, just like Aziraphale liked. Wind form the open window reached then and Cowley shivered in cold discomfort.

 

Aziraphale put his hand on Crowley’s back, between his shoulder blades, right in the middle of his wings and pulsed warmth into Crowley’s cold body. He took his hand away and put his face at the same spot, giving his demon a soft kiss. He felt Crowley relax. With a snap of his fingers, transformed the room into a tropical forest; green, umid and hot everywhere.

 

Crowley blinked in surprise and then turned back, eyes looking directly at Aziraphale.

 

“But-” Crowley said.

 

Aziraphale shook his head at him and pushed Crowley inside. Crolwey entered slowly in the room, hands reaching everywhere as if testing the heat and the cozyness.

 

Aziraphale had made him his very own small paradise.

 

“You don’t like my new arrangements?” Aziraphale asked, kindness in his voice, eyes tinkling. He could actually see Crowley getting comfortable in the room.

 

Crowley reached the warm bed placed directly under the sunlight that came through the window, eyes dazed. Aziraphale found out he loved getting Crowley what the demon wanted.

 

“I love you ssso much” Crowley said, his hissing pronunciated, just like it always did when Crowley was either too tired or too nervous or too relaxed to allow his real appearance to show.

 

As previously stated, Crowley liked to play a big game; liked to be known as this evil entity, wicked in every way. There was nothing evil about Crowley. All Aziraphale could see, while his demon changed into the snake he pretended he was not and curled around himself in the big bed, was the love of his life; his partner in every way.

 

 _Adorable_.

 

“Can you pleasssse check-” Crowley started.

 

“On your plants, yes. I will, love” Aziraphale said, watching the snake close his eyes languidly, forked tongue making a lazy appearance and coming back inside.

 

It was humbling knowing he, Aziraphale, was the only creature in the entire universe that was allowed to see Crowley like this, happy, safe and vulnerable.

 

“Are you sstaying with me?” the snake in the bed asked, eyes still closed “I like when you are close”

 

Aziraphale smiled softly. Crowley could tempt him without even trying. In no time Aziraphale was taking out his clothes and reaching the black snake, hands cycling Crowley and bringing him close to Aziraphale. Crowley sighed contently, uncurling just enough to curl back around Aziraphale’s arm.

 

“I’ll be here until you go to sleep.” Aziraphale said, giving the snake a small kiss in his beautiful black head. Crowley blinked at him, yellow eyes shining. “Then I’ll go see your plants”

 

“Don’t love them too much.” Crowley said in a sleepy whisper “They get to used to your soft love.”

 

Aziraphale chuckled.

 

“I see how that can be a problem” he said meaning the exact opposite.

 

Crowley glared at him which had no effect, as Aziraphale was laughing quietly and already hugging his snake closer to him. Crowley could deceive everyone else but Aziraphale was not everyone else and he saw every part of his demon and he loved Crowley entirely.

  
  



End file.
